She is the light on the dark side of me
by Cmaness20
Summary: She is the yin to my yang she's the good to my evil she's the one who balences me and keeps me sane she is my love.  PainexRikku story girl on girl action...really okay soon there will be read to find out more you know you want to.


A/N- Okay I suppose your thinking probably two things hey she writes other things but humor and hey shouldn't she finish her other fic before moving to another one. Yes I do write other things but humor. Also I currently have no inspiration for my other fic because well let's just say its been a hard year. So here it is my first romance fic. First off I love this couple because they are just so cute together and as you know opposites attract. Secondly I'll take flames because of my writing ability that's fine or how I can't spell worth crap but I'll have you attacked by wild wolves if you mess with my pairing are we clear good. Okay now that I've scared y'all please enjoy the story oh and it is female slash just so were clear and I don't own the characters. This story is dedicated to a person I care about very much. Yes my friends know who I'm talking about. Rated teen because of blood, language, girl on girl love, and maybe an appearance of your mom just kidding. Editied some changed two sentances also easier to read.

Now on to the story…….

You became the light on the dark side of me-Seal- kiss from a rose

Rikku just stood there and watched me. I loved the way she watched me yet at the same time I hated it. She made me feel so much that's what I hated about her. Why you might ask….well I was Paine the stoic warrior. The one who had no emotion at all except in battle. It had been years since I had felt that way about someone or felt anything at all. I didn't want to feel anything anymore I just wanted to be empty blank so to speak. Since the event with the crimson squad had happened I just wanted to be left alone.

Someone though wouldn't leave me alone. That someone was Rikku, my golden haired goddess. She had tried to get into my head for months and now finally had. She was there always at the edge of my thoughts whenever I tried to think of something else all I could think of was her. I'll be honest at first she annoyed the hell out of me. She made me want to kill her violently and painfully. She was so annoying so bubbly so happy all the friggin time. It seemed like this girl was made of pure energy she never seemed to run out of it. Rikku finally said something to snap me out of my thoughts "So meanie you going to tell me about your past today."

I sighed to myself what was this girl's deal with finding out all about me wasn't it bad enough that she was always at the front of my mind and she had stolen my heart like themeddma dreav she was. No she had to know about all about my horrifying past and what I had done in it. See most people thought that the crimson squad was the worst thing in my past but sadly it wasn't. Before crimson squad I had been a solider for hire. I did a lot of horrible things during that period of my life like killing innocent people. So when the authorities caught me they gave me a choice join the up and coming crimson squad or go do death.

Obviously I chose the crimson squad. So I stayed there a few months and just when I began to get conformable there something horrible happened. Nooj that bastard had turned on us and tried to kill everyone. So after almost being killed I left and wondered around for a little while aimlessly. It seemed wherever I went I brought destruction and death with me. "No Rikku I'm not going to tell you about it I'll tell you when you're ready and you're not ready yet." I said leaning against the back of the airship. She looked at me and smirked and said "What do you mean I'm not ready yet."

"You're just not ready Rikku you're not well mature enough to handle it right now." Then she did it the one thing I had no defense against her pouted at me full force. God I loved this girl how I wanted to just throw her down and….no she's your captain sister you can't do that. Screw that you love her maybe you should just tell her how you feel even if she doesn't feel the same way at least she'll stop flirting with you. But you know you can't tell her how you feel for one simple reason you're afraid she'll reject you and that would kill you.

Rikku sighed and then leaned up close to my ear and said "I'm perfectly mature as you can see with this body of mine but if you're not ready to tell me I guess I can wait." God she was sending shivers up and down my spine being that close to me. For a minute I couldn't react or speak at all then I managed to croak out "Minus five respect points Rikku." She backed up and said "Well pek cdibet fynneun how many do I have now?" I regained my composer and said "Well after that last comment you have 45" "You understand Al bed better than I thought Paine." "Yes meddma dreav there's a lot you don't know about me." "Well Paine I would sure like to find out." After that she did the unthinkable she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and then smirked and walked away into the elevator.

It should be a crime you know for someone to steal your heart like that. Although I suppose if it's a crime for someone to steal your heart I suppose it should be a crime to love someone that much.

Rikku's pov.

That well pek cdibet fynneun how someone could be this dense was amazing couldn't she see I had feelings for her. Well I can't expect much out of the woman who's about as huggable as a cactar. I swear she's the most confusing conflicting woman on the face of this earth. Some moments she just so there others she's not. No matter how many hints I dropped she still didn't get it. I liked her dammit and yes I knew she liked me. I really didn't know what it would take for her to admit it to me though. I went down to my room and sat down on my bed. I know we had beds in the cabin but those were for if you were sick or just wanted to have a quick nap.

All of us on the ship had our own rooms. Our three were just down the hall from each other which was good and bad at the same time. It was good because if we needed one of the girls she was right there. It was bad because my crush was right there and every night I just wanted to go into her bedroom and cuddle with her. Which I did one night not too long ago. God that was the best night of my life.

Flashback...(um…fancy ain't it.)

_It was thundering really bad not normal like baby little thunder it was horrible it sounded like we were on the thunder plains itself. At first I tried to just go back to sleep but found I couldn't. Now Rikku you're a strong independent woman you can take a little thunder you slept a week out on the thunder plains you can take this thunder storm. Thunder cracked again a lot louder and closer than before. Well screw this I can't go to sleep maybe someone is still awake and can keep me company. I was about to go to Yuna's room when I remembered that she went to bed every night at nine o'clock sharp every night and woke up at six there would be no way she would be awake at 2:30 in the mourning._

_ Then I decided to go to Paine's room since she was the most nocturnal of us usually staying up the latest and sleeping till noon or later. I went inside her room and said "Paine are you awake." She wasn't she was laying in her bed curled up on her side looking so damn cute I wanted to die. I wanted her right then right now but I knew I couldn't do that all I needed was someone to make me feel safe tonight. I went up to the side of the bed she was curled toward and nudged her a little. "Paine?" She turned over for a second and then said "what meddma dreav." I sighed to myself and said "I can't sleep the thunder scares me too much can I sleep with you tonight." I saw her smile in the dark and then say_

_ "Yes my meddma dreav you can crawl in." I did as she said and laid next to her for a minute lightning struck again and I squealed. "I'm still scared Paine." She sighed and then drew me close to her and wrapped her arms around my body. "Better meddma dreav." Yes I thought to myself lots. When I woke in the mourning she was still laying the same way. I got up quickly and quietly being sure not to wake her up and then I did something so mean I couldn't believe I did it at first I jumped on her. "What Rikku I'm going to." I jumped off her and ran to the other side of the room. She jumped out of the bed and tried to run toward me but couldn't because she had just gotten up and her legs didn't seem to work right yet. She feel flat on her face and said "Minus five respect points Rikku" I laughed so hard even though I had lost five points I had gained seeing the skilled warrior fall flat on her face. _

I sighed to myself god I missed her already and I had just been away from her for five minutes. I laid on my bed for a second but got bored and went to the cabin. I saw Paine there at the bar drinking something green. "So fynneun would you be up going to Luca with me tomorrow?" "Sure meddma dreav what do you want to do there." "Well since you've agreed you can't back out were going shopping." Paine gulped very loudly "Um…actually Rikku I think I have to jump in a tank of large sharks but you can go ahead." "Nope you promised be up by eight." I walked out of the cabin and thought heh pek cdibet fynneun.

Translations

Meddma dreva- little thief

Pek cdibet fynneun- big stupid warrior

Fynneun- warrior

Well that's it for now folks tell me what you think and review also if you hate my writing style I'm sorry that's just how I write. Yes the falling flat on the floor thing after being woken up violently happened to me sadly my legs don't work well in the mourning. Chapter 2 should be up soon give me a week.


End file.
